Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite tube and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular, to a composite tube and a manufacturing method thereof, an outer tube and an inner tube of the composite tube being firmly bonded at an interface.
Related Art
An extrusion process refers to shaping a material in an extrusion manner. A principle thereof is moderately heating and exerting force on an extrusion material/billet, and forcing it through a die at uniform speed to manufacture a product of a required shape and size, and with required physical properties; therefore, the extrusion process is applicable to manufacturing of an easily shaped metal and plastic product.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 449560 discloses a method for manufacturing bicycle tubing, which includes the following steps: placing a hollow metal tube into a hollow aluminum tube; providing a die having a tubular slot, the tubular slot having an opening; and taking a stamping action so that an entire outer surface of the metal tube is completely and closely attached to an inner wall of the aluminum tube. In this way, the metal tube and the aluminum tube are integrated into a whole. This patent describes a stamping process in which the entire outer surface of the metal tube is completely and closely attached to the inner wall of the aluminum tube, but does not disclose an extrusion process in which the metal tube and the aluminum tube are integrated into a whole.
Therefore, it is required to provide a composite tube manufacturing method, so as to resolve the foregoing problem.